Find the smallest positive integer $n$ such that
\[\begin{pmatrix} \frac{1}{2} & \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} \\ -\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} & \frac{1}{2} \end{pmatrix}^n = \mathbf{I}.\]
Answer: Note that
\[\begin{pmatrix} \frac{1}{2} & \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} \\ -\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} & \frac{1}{2} \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} \cos 300^\circ & -\sin 300^\circ \\ \sin 300^\circ & \cos 300^\circ \end{pmatrix},\]which is the matrix corresponding to rotating about the origin by an angle of $300^\circ$ counter-clockwise.  Thus, we seek the smallest positive integer $n$ such that $300^\circ \cdot n$ is a multiple of $360^\circ.$  The smallest such $n$ is $\boxed{6}.$